


You're Mine

by zianourrybitch



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zianourrybitch/pseuds/zianourrybitch





	You're Mine

Ashton and I have been dating for now for about 10 months and he is currently on tour in the US. I met him through Harry, who I had been friends with for a couple years after I met him in LA. Harry paid for me to fly out to Chicago to surprise Ashton. Once I got to the venue, Harry came out to meet me at the door.

"(Y/N)!" he yelled, coming over to hug me.

"Haz! How have you been?" I said, kissing his cheek.

"Good. How have you been?"

"I've been great. Thank you so much for flying me out. I've really missed Ash." I said, wrapping my arm around his waist. Harry and I had always had a very close relationship. To the point where, if people didn't know that I was dating Ashton, they would think Harry and I are together.

"Ashton has been a little down lately because he's been missing you, so I know this will be good for him." he said.

He led me into their dressing room and sat down, pulling me into his lap. We sat talking for a while when he accidentally shifted his hand, causing him to accidentally tickle me. He smirked when I giggled and started tickling me more.

"Harry! Stop! I can't breathe!" I yelled, laughing. He was straddling me on the couch and wouldn't stop.

"Never!" he laughed. Neither of us noticed us the door open.

"What the hell!"

We both stopped and turned to see a very pissed off Ashton.

"Ash!" I said, pushing Harry off me and going over to him. I went to kiss him, but he just turned and walked off. "Ash, where are you going? Wait!" I yelled, going after him. I finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Ash, stop!"

"What the hell was that (Y/N)?" he growled.

"We were just goofing off. We were waiting for you to get done with your set. He paid for me to fly out to see YOU because he said you've been a little down lately. Why are you so pissed?"

"Why do you think?! I walk in to find another guy on top of MY girlfriend!"

"Nothing happened!" I yell, getting upset.

"How was I supposed to know?" he yells back.

"You're supposed to trust me! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Exactly. You're mine." he growled, pulling me to him. "I think you need a little reminder of who you belong to." he whispered in my ear, biting it softly.

He led me to an empty dressing room and locked the door. He turned to me and his usually vibrant brown eyes we dark and clouded with lust. He walked over to me and turned me around so I was facing the mirror on the wall. I looked up and met his eyes in the reflection. "You're mine." he said, tilting my head and attacking my neck, sucking harshly. He pushed his hips up against me. "Do you see what you do to me? Do you feel how hard I am?" I moaned in response as he started to grind into me. He turned me around and pushed me to my knees. "Do you know how long I've waited to have your pretty lips wrapped around my cock? How many nights I've gotten off wishing it was you helping me? Why don't you make daddy happy and suck me off."

I reached up and palmed him through his jeans, earning a groan from him. I unbuttoned them and pulled them down, seeing that his erection was clearly straining through his tight black boxer briefs. I kissed his length before pulling his boxers down as well, causing him to hiss as he finally got some relief. I took his length in my hand, pumping a few times before licking a stripe on the underside from base to tip. I kissed the head of cock before taking as much of him as I could in my mouth.  
"Oh fuck! Just like that baby girl." he moaned, grabbing the back of my neck. He pushed slightly, causing me to take more of him. I brought my left hand up to massage his balls as I pulled off of him to suck on the head.

"Do you like that daddy? Do you like when I suck your big cock?" I said, looking up at him. I licked the slit before taking his whole length back in my mouth and moaning around him, causing him to buck his hips.

"Oh god yes! You're such a good cockslut. Aren't you baby girl? Are you gonna be a good girl and make me cum?"

I looked up at him and hollowed my cheeks, bobbing my head up and down. He was watching my through hooded eyes.

"I'm so close babe." Ashton moaned. I pulled off of him and took a deep breath before deepthroating him. I looked up at him and swallowed around him. "OH FUCK!" he yelled, spilling his seed in my mouth. I pulled off of him and kept my mouth open so he could see his cum still on my tongue before swallowing. He groaned before pulling me to my feet. He kicked his shoes and pants the rest of the way off as he took his shirt off as well. "I think you are wearing too many clothes baby girl. Why don't you strip real sexy for daddy?"

I smirked and kissed him, pushing him back to the couch and making him sit down. I started swaying my hips as I slowly brought my shirt over my head, praising myself for wearing my black lace bra and panties that I knew drove Ashton crazy. I kicked my shoes off before turning away from him, pulling my shorts down. I bent over to take them off and made sure that Ashton had a perfect view off my ass. I turned back around to see him palming his already hardening cock, making me even more wet. I bit my lip as I reached behind me to unclip my bra. I tossed it towards Ashton and let my hands wander down my body. I slipped my hand into my panties and started rubbing my swollen clit.

"Oh daddy!" I moaned.

"Oh no!" Ashton said, jumping up and grabbing my hands. "You've been a bad girl. You don't get to touch yourself." I whimpered as he led me to the couch and laid me down. He slowly pulled my panties off and hovered over me. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll never forget that you're mine." he whispered before biting my neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. Effectively marking me as his. He grabbed his length and ran it up and down my core a few times, teasing me.

"Please Ash! Don't tease me!" I begged.

"Beg for me. Tell daddy what you want."

"Please! Fuck me! Oh god, fuck me so hard that I can't walk! Just do something!" I yell.

He chuckled and without warning, thrusted into me all the way, causing me to scream and claw down his back.

"Fuck! You're so fucking tight!" he groaned, picking up his pace.

"You're so fucking big Ash! Harder. Please!" I cry. He takes my legs and puts them on his shoulders, giving him a deeper angle. He thrusted a few times before finally finding my g-spot. "OH FUCK! Right there Ash!" I scream. He continues to pound right into it with every thrust, leaving me a moaning mess beneath him. "I'm so close Ash. Please."

"Hold it baby girl. I'm almost there." He goes faster than he ever has and reaches between us to rub my neglected clit, causing me to buck my hips up into him. "Okay. Let go baby." he whispers. That was all I needed. I exploded around his cock, screaming his name and clenching my walls around him. "FUCK! (Y/N)!" he yelled, spilling himself inside me. He continued to thrust, riding out both of our highs. He finally slowed to a stop and pulled out, making me whimper at the emptiness I felt. "That was so good baby girl. Just remember that you're mine and only I can make you feel this good." he said, laying beside me on the couch. 

I pulled myself closer to him and nuzzled my head on his chest. "I've always bee yours Ash. Always."

"I know. I love you (Y/N)." he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too, Ash."


End file.
